Renesmee And Jacob's Adventures Through Love
by edwardsbella99
Summary: Yeah, I hate the title. I'll probably change it later. Read and Review PLEASE! This is about when it's Renesmee's birthday, and I guess later...maybe Jake and her get more serious. Maybe...lemon?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own...the characters in this story. And that just sucks. Because Stephenie Meyer has a more creative mind than I do.**

**A/N: I don't really like breaking dawn, but I do like Renesmee...so here's where she's turned 4 and she's 16. Enjoy!**

Renesmee's Point of View:

I woke up to the sound of a bell.

Or bells.

Getting loud, and louder.

I opened my eyes to see that my cell was about to fall off of my dresser next to my bed.

I groaned, and tried to open my eyes through the sleep.

I slowly picked it up, and answered it before it stopped ringing.

Aunt Alice picked out the ringtone.

And I hated it.

Almost as much as I hate the shopping sprees.

"Hello?" I asked groggily.

"Ness?"

I then sat up straight.

"Jacob!?" I gasped with excitement.

He chuckled.

"Yes, Nessie, who'd ya think it was?"

I blushed, thanking god that he couldn't see.

"Um, no one. Sorry."

He chuckled again, putting a smile on my face.

"Happy fourth birthday, Ness!" He shouted through the phone.

I groaned and rolled my eyes.

It was my birthday.

Presents...Ugh.

There's going to be so much attention on me, too!

This is just great.

"Jake, don't tell me that you're going to throw me a surprise party...are you?"

He laughed.

"Nope. But Alice is."

I groaned.

"Of course she is. Can't we just run away today?" I asked with hope.

I've never gotten to tell Jake how I really felt about him.

But that was probably because I was never sixteen...or four.

"Ness, this is like your sweet sixteen!"  
I whimpered.

"Honey, it'll be great. I promise after the party, we can run away. Just us two." he whispered.

I giggled and blushed.

Then there was a knock on my door.

I groaned.

"I have to go Jake. I'll have to talk to you at the...party..."

"Okay, Nessie. I'll see you soon." Then he hung up.

I sighed.

"Who is it?" I asked from the knock on my door.

"Who do you think, Renesmee?"

Dad.

He might help...

Might...

"Come in!" I shouted.

The knob twisted slowly until the door was fully open.

He gave me a crooked smile that had always dazzled Mom.

"Happy birthday, sweetie." He sat down on my bed.

I groaned and pulled the covers over my head.

"Go away." I murmured.

He sighed and swiftly pulled the covers off my head.

He started to say something, but I interupted.

"And DO NOT trick me by using that human excuse. I am NOT fully human, nor will I ever be Father. I DO NOT want a party. And I will run away if you think otherwise."

He sighed.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I just hate being the center of attention. It's like I go into shock!"

He gave me a faint smile.

"Just like her mother." he whispered to himself, the smile getting bigger.

It's sort of strange.

I'm only one year younger than my father...

Well, physically.

"Daddy..." I started.

"You want Jacob." He almost shuddered.

My face fell.

"Yeah." I whispered.

He pulled me into a hug, kissing my curls.

He pulled away, and looked me in the eye.

"Ness, if you want him, you can have him."

My eyes came into surprise.

I would get to call Jacob, MY JACOB.

Mine.

All mine.

All past forgotten.

We would get married, and run away.

Forever.

And we would love each other for the rest of eternity.

Dad kissed my cheek, and began to get up.

"Dad," I called out.

He turned swiftly, smiling.

"Yes, love?"

I smiled.

"Thanks. I love you."

He grinned real wide.

"You are welcome, sweetie, I love you, too. Forever."

I blushed and he chuckled.

Then, I saw my mom standing in the doorway, biting her lip.

I smiled.

I saw she tried to smile back.

I gulped.

"Renesmee, can I tell you a story about Jacob...and I?"

I gulped again...and nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Renesmee's Point of View

She sat down on my bed, as Dad had, and wrapped her arms around me.

"Mom, were you listening the whole time?" I asked quietly.

She hesitated, then nodded.

I pulled away.

"MOM!" I complained.

"Happy birthday." she said, trying to change the subject.

"Mom, why were you listening?" I asked, sort of mad.

"I love you and your father."

"No...really?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Renesmee. I started...eavesdropping...when I heard your father say something."

My head turned down as I blushed.

"When Daddy said...Jacob?" I guessed.

She nodded.

"And that's why I wanted to tell you our story."

Our. Her and Jacob.

My Jacob.

"Okay, Nessie. Daddy and I were just going out. We were in love. Or as I thought we were. This was when I was human. He would hold me, hug me, kiss me, and love me. Then, one day, I fell apart. He left. He left me. With Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme. I was hurt. So badly, I would cry myself to sleep. I wouldn't eat. Talk, and I was a zombie."

She looked like she was about to cry.

"I wouldn't go anywhere with anyone. I would go to school, and work, then come home, and that was it. Grandpa got so mad at me for not doing anything, he threatened to send me to florida with Grandma Renee. I refused, and then in the next few days, I went to see Jacob."

I held my breath.

"Honey, you can breathe, please. It might upset you, though."

I exhaled and nodded.

Here comes the pain.

"He helped me. Through the pain. We did almost everything together, and I was thinking one day. He was hugging me, and you know how big he is," she chuckled. "My lips were on his shoulder. I was thinking. Thinking of kissing his shoulder, and he would know where to go with that. But then, you know. We went and got your father, who still loved me.

"Yet...I knew I still had feelings for Jacob."

I held my breath again, already knowing what she would say.

"I loved him."

I started gasping, trying to control the evil tears coming through.

"Why--did--you--love--someone--I--do?" I gasped through tears.

"You weren't born, hon."

She hugged me tighter.

"He loved me too." she whispered.

I whimpered into her shirt, which was now very wet.

"Even though I loved your father, more. Jacob kissed me. I did not want him to. So I punched him...and broke my hand."

"Obvious." I muttered.

She sighed.

"And then...he threatened to kill himself if I didn't ask him to kiss me, and so we kissed. A few times. And I did love him. Both of them.

"And then I married...him." She smiled like an angel.

"Daddy?" I guessed.

She nodded.

"I still loved Jacob very much, but I lived through it. And then, and then, you. Came into everyone's lives. Jacobs'. He imprinted on you, and that means he loves you. You two belong together. The past was the past. This is the present. You love Jacob. You go love Jacob today, tommorow, and everyday of forever. Please. Love him for me. You belong together."

Stupid tears fell down my cheeks.

But I nodded.

"I love you, Mommy."I whispered, and my voice cracked.

She smiled and kissed my forehead.

"You are my life now."

The same quote my father had used on her.

And now she used on me.

So my mom loved Jacob.

And Jake loved my mom.

But my mom loves my dad.

And Jacob loves me.

And I love Jacob?

"Reeeeeenesmeeeeee!!" Alice called me.

Mmm. Great.

"What?!" I yelled, but it was smothered by my mother's shirt.

"Clothes fitting!! And Jacob's Here!!"

I groaned.

Clothes.

But...Jacob?

"Tell him, baby doll. He probably feels the same way."

I blushed, nodded, and pushed her out.

I locked the door, opened my window, and flew out of our house and ran away from home.


End file.
